The Bond of Love
by Lord Commodore Norry
Summary: The sequel to my story, 'A New Life.' Antoinette Norrington, expectant and supposedly single, sets out to find her husband. New friends and enemies are going to be introduced. Set durring DMC. Story better than summary. Rated for saftey.
1. Dreadful News

"Aunt Antoinette," Felicity said as Antoinette walked came onto the dock, "will James be okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm sure he will," Antoinette told her niece. "And he'll be back in time for the delivery. I know he will."

* * *

Antoinette was wrong. 

I was walking to Cutler's office, C.J and Carol in my arms. We all had changed so much in the last seven months. Carol and C.J, except for a few traits they had received from me, looked like younger clones of their father. They had just started crawling, and were into about everything. Cutler and I had celebrated our first anniversary by going off to our own island for a week; and became more motherly and fatherly, loving our children each the same, spoiling them rotten, but laying down the law when needed. And I was, after about 12 months, able to fit back into small clothes.

As we walked in the cozy little office, we saw that everything was in its place. Papers were on the desk, cushioned chairs sitting about the room, Cutler sitting at his desk, signing something. Every time I came in this room, I thought of the day that I told Cutler that we were going to have twins.

Cutler glanced up at us, smiled, and put his feather pen down. "Hi sweet heart," He said, kissing me. "Hi you two," He said, tickling the twins' chins.

"Hi sweetie pie," I said, setting the kids down on the floor to explore. "Have you heard anything from James?"

He looked down when I said that. "Yes. When is the next time that we will see Antoinette?"

"Tonight. Helen's going to be watching the twins while we all have tea."

"Good. I will tell everyone then."

"Is it good or bad news?"

Cutler sighed, and glanced down. "A little bit of both."

I furrowed my brow. "What do you mean?"

Cutler was about to say something, but was interrupted by a baby's coo. We glanced over, and saw that the twins were over by Mercer. Carol had persuaded him to pick her up and play peek-a-boo with her; while C.J had, using Mercer's leg, propped himself up into a standing position, and was hiding under the lapel of his jacket.

"Come here, you two," I said, picking them up.

"I must get back to work," Cutler said, giving us a hug. "I'll see you all tonight."

* * *

"Hi Antoinette!" I said to my friend that evening, as I opened the door for her. She had grown tremendously during the past seven months. "How have things been for you?"

"Oh fine, fine," Antoinette said, sitting down on a nearby couch. "Just, I've been worried about James. I haven't heard from him in the longest time." As Antoinette began to sob, I went over, and hugged her.

"It's okay," I told her, "if anything had happened to James, then we would have heard about it by now."

"Yeah," she said, drying her eyes with a hankie, "Just having half custody of Felicity is stressful; and the baby's been keeping me up a lot lately, so I haven't got a good night's sleep in a while."

"Lady Beckett and Mrs. Norrington," Diana said, curtsying, "Lord Beckett is waiting for you in the parlor."

"Thank-you, Diana," I said as Diana left the room.

As Antoinette and I reached the cozy little parlor, the tea had been made, and Cutler was sitting on the couch reading.

"Just be glad you're not having twins," I said. "I love mine to death, but they really knew how to keep me up at nights!"

"What are you two ladies talking about?" Cutler said, as he got our seats for us.

"The baby's been keeping her up a lot at night."

"Oh yes," Cutler said, smiling, and stirring sugar into his tea. "I remember those days. When the twins would start doing their midnight gymnastics, Heather would get up and start pacing, which woke me up." He took a sip of his tea. "Either that, or when we were both asleep, Heather would roll over so that her stomach was pressing against me, and they would start kicking."

We all laughed. "So, Antoinette," I said, stirring in some sugar, "what's you baby's name going to be?"

"Well," Antoinette said, putting her spoon down and resting her hands on her stomach, "from the way I'm carrying, I think it'll be a little girl, named Emily Marie. And if it's a boy, I'll name him Alexander James."

* * *

After tea, we sat about the living room, gossiping and laughing, Cutler having a look that said that he was talking about that stuff just because his wife and their friend was.

After we got done laughing, I remembered something. "Cutler dear," I said placing a hand on his knee and looking up at him, "didn't you tell me earlier today that you had something important to tell us? Something about James?"

Antoinettes head shot up when she heard her husbands name.

"Oh yes," Cuter said, a look of dread in his eye. "Antoinette, Heather, I recieved news about the Interceptor today." There was a moment of silence before he continued. "It went through a hurricane, killing most of the crew men. But they have yet to..."

Before he could say anything else, Antoinette grasped her stomach, and fell to the floor. "What's happening?" She asked as Cutler and I tried to help her up.

"You're in labor," I said, worry dripping off my every word.

Author's note

gasp Poor Antoinette! Will she and the baby be safe?!? And what about James? Thank-you to all of you who reviewed 'A New Life'! Hope you like this first chapter, and keep your eyes peeled for more!

* * *


	2. Captain Jordan Preston

Earlier that day...

"Walk the plank, woman!" A crew member of a ship called 'The Wicked Winds' shouted as he and the rest of the crew held a mutiny against their captain. The captain was a young, 23 year old woman, by the name of Captain Jordan Preston. She had short dirty-blonde hair, covered up by a hat. She was usually covered in grease, dirt, and bruises; received from being at Tortuga too much. She usually, in fact all time, wore mens clothes. She had sworn away painful dresses –and even skirts- long ago.

The crew had had too much of her nagging them. She was the only woman on board, but she was also driving them crazy! So on that clear and sunny morning, they pushed Jordan out to the edge of the plank, and persuaded her to jump.

Jordan looked down at the clear Caribbean waters below her feet, and scowled. She loved the ocean, but not so much that she would want to live in it. As her final words, she turned back to her crew, and said, "Boys, I hope you plan to see me soon after this. I will not be going to Davy Jones' locker this soon, in the prime of me life."

After finishing the last sentence, she jumped off the plank, and into the waters below. The crew cheered, oh, how it cheered! One man even started dancing. There was rum going around like you never seen before! But their festivities were temporarily interrupted when they heard a lady-like voice from beside the Wicked Winds. They all ran to the side of the ship, and saw Jordan stroking gracefully past them.

"Gents," She called out, "Write this down in your journals as the day you almost hung the great, Captain Jordan Preston!"

* * *

It was after dark. Jordan, after almost fourteen hours of swimming, had came up apon a little island. She dragged herself up to a little sloap in the sand, her muscles seeming to hate her as she did. She lay down on the sand, intending to just rest for a little bit, and then find shelter. But she could not find the strenght. Instead, she lay there, heaving, and instantly fell asleep. She did not even have the energy to see where she was at: Port Royal.

* * *

Author's Note 

Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing! My friend, Bonejangles29, is playing the part of Jordan. Let me go over the claimers/disclaimers again.

Heather and the twins belong to me

Rayanna belongs to my friend, Rayanna

Antoinette and her baby belong to Dutchess Norrington

and Jordan belongs to Bonejangles29

So, please give Jordan a warming welcome! Glad to have all you guys in here!


	3. of babies and arguements

As Antoinette lay in Doctor Keybirths delivery room that night, I sat in the waiting room, crying into Cutler's chest. God knows what was happening in the other room right now. Just then, Dr. Keybirth came in, smiling and holding her hands.

"Lord and Lady Beckett," she said politely," Mrs. Norrington said she would like to see you now."

"Thank-you, Doctor," Cutler said as he led me into Antoinette's room. "It seems like every time I've been in this room is because a woman in my life has gone into surprise labor." Mrs.Keybirth laughed at his statement, shutting the door behind us.

There, in the same bed that Cutler and I had been born and then birthed our own children in, lay Antoinette. She was holding a squalling white bundle; looking into it, and smiling through tears.

"It's a boy," She said calmly to us. "Alexander James Norrington. Alex, for short.

He looks just like his father." Her smile slightly started to disappear as she thought of her husband, and how much she wanted him next to her on the bed that moment.

"Do you mind if we see him?" I asked

"No" she said. "I don't mind." Antoinette handed A.J over to me, as I gently scooped him up. I walked slowly and carefully back to where Cutler was standing, and we looked at the baby, our hearts instantly melting.

He didn't look much like James to me. He had gotten most of his looks from his mother. But then, he opened his eyes. He had the same piercing green eyes as his father. Suddenly, except for his skin tone and fingers, he looked exactly like James.

"I'm sorry we have to leave so soon Antoinette," I said, handing Alex back to her, "but I feel a little tired, and I need to have all the strength I can to be able to handle the twins. Besides, I know how it feels just after giving birth; you're probably tired and just want to be alone with Alex for right now."

Antoinette looked down at her son, who was now sleeping peacefully in her arms. "Okay. I'll see you soon, you two," She said, smiling sweetly at us. After we got our coats, gave Antoinette our congratulations and bid her and Alex a goodnight, we were on our way. As we were walking out, I heard Antoinette sobbing, and then say to Alex, "You're the only thing I have left of your father. I love you so much." As she said that, I couldn't help but feel my lip tremble.

After we had been let into our mansion, I knelt down on the floor, bursting into tears. Cutler pulled me up, and let me cry into him.

"We could have lost everything tonight," I said, sobbing. "We could have lost Antoinette, Alex, and it was entirely our fault! If only we hadn't of told her so soon."

"No," He said, soothingly, "she would have found out sooner or later. If it would have been later, she would have hated us for keeping it a secret."

I frowned at him. "I'd rather have her hate us than have her and or her baby in the grave!"

"I had to tell her now," Cutler said flatly. "If I had kept it a secret any longer, I would have gotten a bad name in public."

I gaped at my husband, and pushed myself away from him. "This is not about you! This is about Antoinette and her baby! They could have died tonight! And all you care about is getting a good name in public! You have no respect for human life, do you?" I hissed.

He looked me straight in the eye, his nostrils slightly flaring. "You say that after I brought your twins into this world," he hissed back.

That did it. I let my anger file out into my words. "First of all, it would have given both Antoinette and Alex a better chance of surviving if you had waited. She would have understood our reasoning! Secondly, you did not give me twins. You helped me create them. You were not the one lying on that bed giving birth. I brought our babies into this world. You and I shared a romantic honeymoon together, which got me pregnant. Not you."

"Yes, but I helped you into that position, didn't I?" Cutler asked seductively.

"Cutler Mathew Beckett II, don't even try that crap on me! Now is not the time for seducing!" I started walking back to our bedroom, turned on the light, and got a few things. "I've seen you in your different states of nature; and I've seen all your different moods and acts. You think that if you can get me to bed you tonight, then I'll forget about this whole conversation!"

Cutler remained silent, which told me that I was right. "You know Lord Beckett," I said, grabbing a pillow, blanket, and his bed clothes, "I don't really feel like putting up with a little Bilge Rat tonight, so have fun sleeping on the couch." I scooted him over towards the doorway, and then shut the door in his face.

After I had heard his footsteps do down the hallway, I made my way over to the bed, and blew the candle out, darkening the room completely except for the moonlight that showed through the balcony curtains. As I lay my head on the feathery pillow, I couldn't help but feel sorry for calling him a Bilge Rat. I could not help by ask myself if I was being fair or irrational; fighting with him.

Before I could answer that question, I started crying due to all the stress I had endured tonight.


	4. Jordan's employment

Lord Beckett was walking along the beach the very next morning. His back was stiff from sleeping on the couch the night before, trying to avoid his wife after the night they had shared. Why were women always so emotional?

As he was walking along the peaceful beach, waves crashing, he saw something laying there. It almost resembled a woman, only she was wearing men's clothes. Just then, her eyes fluttered open, and she pushed herself up, looking confused. He, trying to be a gentleman, walked over, helping her up.

"So," Beckett said, "are you new to Port Royal, Miss…"

"Jordan."

"Miss Jordan."

Jordan knew exactly who he was. He was Lord Cutler Beckett, sworn enemy of many a pirate. He had killed off many of them, yet Jordan was not afraid. She was no fool, either. She knew what he wanted to do; he wanted for her to admit that she was a pirate, so he could hang her by the neck until dead.

"I'm sort of new here. My father and I were escaping pirates over in the Gulf of Mexico. He and I instantly boarded a ship, and sailed here. Unfortunately, the ship was wrecked in a storm, taking my father down to the depths along with it," Jordan said, lying through her teeth. She managed to squeeze out a few crocodile tears to make her story more believable.

Beckett pretended to listen and feel sorry, but inside, he was laughing. He could tell she was lying. If there was a shipwreck anywhere between the Gulf of Mexico and Port Royal, he would have heard about it. 'A pirate if there ever was one,' he mentally said to himself. 'Lying straight through her teeth.'

"I'm very sorry about the loss Miss Jordan," He said, faking emotion. "I will help you get settled here in Port Royal. There's a lovely little house that I can buy for you, and give you the job as a maid in my office."

Jordan cringed at the though of wearing a dress. "You're really too kind, but I think I can manage on my own."

"No, no!" Beckett said. "I insist!" He knew that she was a pirate, but he wanted to see how long it would take her to admit it. That, and he needed a new maid.

Jordan thought for a moment. She liked the town, and wanted to stay there. But she would need that extra little shove to get a start here. "Okay," She said, giving in, walking along with Beckett.

"Great," Beckett said, deviously thinking. "I will take you to a few stores, and get you some dresses. And then you should be able to start the job right away."

"That's fine," Jordan said, watching her feet move. "But I do need to pick up some more, personal, items while we are in town."

Beckett, having a wife, knew what she was talking about. "That's fine. You can do that while they are picking out the dresses in your size."

"Great," She tried to say enthusiastically, sick of the lying.

Jordan and Beckett were now walking up the hill to Beckett's office, the dresses strewn across Jordan's fore-arm. The 'personal items' that Jordan had to pick up were a pair of thin mens pants that she had managed to steal while the owner of the store had his back turned. The pants were folded up in her coat pocket, and secretly planned on wearing them underneath her dresses.

"About my apartments, Lord Beckett?" Jordan asked.

"Ah yes," He said. "Until I can make sure it is said and done that you will have the house, you will live at my assistants, Mr. Mercers, house. Or, unless he has the guts to speak up against me."

As they walked into the spacious building, Jordan saw a man, leaning on a wall, engulfed by the shadows.

"Mr. Mercer," Beckett suddenly called out, going over to his desk, and started filling out papers, "please come here."

The man in the shadows looked up at hearing his name being called, and slunk over into the sunlight. "Mr. Mercer" Beckett said, not even looking up, "I would like you to meet Miss Jordan Preston. She will be filling in the position as maid here. And until I can ready her apartments, she will be staying at your house. Unless you have a problem with that," Beckett said, looking up with an 'I dare you' look in his eye.

Mercer looked over at the scruffy young lady standing next to him. Neither he nor she liked each other. She because of how clean and stiff he was; He because of how dirty and sleazy she looked. "It wouldn't be a problem, my lordship," Mercer said, faking a smile.

"That's good," Beckett said, "because you'll be in charge of making her more lady-like. And I'm sure my lovely wife and her friend would like to help."

"As you wish, sir," Mercer said, turning, and walking out. "Miss Jordan," He said, without turning around, "if you would follow me, I will show you to your rooms." Jordan, wanting to do some pirating, had no other choice but to follow him.

Lord Beckett was left alone in his office. He began looking through some death warrants that the king had sent to him. He turned to one, and sat, stock-still. How would Heather handle this?


	5. death warrant

Beckett walked home later that day, readying himself to show the warrant to me. He found me in the nursery, playing with the twins. I looked up at him. "Good afternoon, Lord Beckett," I said flatly before turning back to my children.

"Heather," He sighed, leaning on the doorway, "I'm very sorry about last night. I shouldn't have said the things I said. And I'm even sorrier to give you this letter I received today from the king." He took an envelope out of his coat pocket, and held it out. I gave C.J and Carol both a kiss on the head, stood myself up, and took the envelope from him.

As I read the contents of the envelope, my breath became shallow, my eyes watering with tears. As I finished, I put the warrant back in its envelope, and handed it back to Cutler, my lower lip trembling.

"Heather…," He said, trying to welcome me into a hug, "I'm sorry." I looked at him for a second, and then pushed past him, making my way into our bedroom.

* * *

It was the day that everyone in Port Royal had been talking about for months: Will Turner and Elizabeth Swanns wedding day. It had been perfectly planned out, except for the weather; it was pouring down rain. Cutler, I, and the rest of the East India Trading Company men were coming in boats, Cutler and I riding up on a horse. I was sitting behind Cutler, who held the reins. "He'll live," I said coldly, still thinking about the warrant I had seen just a day before. Cutler looked at me, a kicked puppy look on his face. That was his one weakness; he was a family man. He couldn't stand to have me mad at him, and hated it even more when I was hurt physically and/or emotionally. 

Once we were in the fort, where the wedding was to take place, Cutler had an officer take his coat off, and then turned to face the crowd. Will had been hand-cuffed. I stood by Antoinette, looking down at my feet the whole time. I had not told her about the warrant.

"Cutler Beckett?" Governor Swann said, pushing past the soldiers, looking confused.

"It's lord now, actually," Cutler said, snootily.

Governor Swann scoffed. "Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man!"

"In fact I do," Cutler said, loving to rub things like that into peoples faces. "Mr. Mercer," He called out. Mercer instantly appeared beside Cutler, and handed him the warrants. "William Turner," He said, handing Wills warrant to the Governor, who took and read it. "This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann," the Governor said, shocked.

Cutler looked over the warrants again, and said, "So it is; my mistake. Arrest her!"

Elizabeth yelped as the soldiers grabbed her hands behind her back and hand-cuffed her.

"Here's the one for William Turner," Cutler said. "And I have another one, for James Norrington." I could hint the sorrow in his voice for reading off his own brother-in-laws death warrant, and I could also feel Antoinette glaring at me.

* * *

Once Antoinette and I were alone, she turned to face me, looking mean and dangerous, not sweet and loving like she usually did. "Heather, how could you keep this from me?!?" She yelled. "You have seen me cry and sob every single day for him. I cry myself to sleep knowing he's out there or worse! I have been not only coping with this, but also taking care of Alexander and felicity! All I want is James!"

"Well Annie," I said, using a nickname for Antoinette that I only used when frustrated with her, "I understand that you want James, but need you really complain about raising Felicity and Alexander? At least they're nine years apart! I have to raise two eight month olds, who do different things at the same time!"

"Well at least your husband's there helping you with them!" Antoinette shouted. "James doesn't even know that he has a son!" Then, putting her hands on her hips, she said sarcastically, "And I just loved how that heartless pig read off my husbands death warrant without any feeling of sorrow or regret."

"Antoinette!" I yelled, having lost my temper. "My husband is no heartless pig! When he showed me the warrant the other day, he also showed me love and sorrow; which are two things I haven't shown to him in a while! Do you want to know why I haven't? Because of all the stress! He and I have been fighting more that usual! We haven't had each other in bed in ages! James could be dead, and the twins are always into everything!" I started crying, and gave Antoinette a hug.

I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner!" I said "I was too wrapped up in my own problems, and I didn't know how to tell you."

"Heather," Antoinette said with her usual calm voice, "I'm sorry too. It seems as though we each have our own set of marriage blues."

"So it does," I said, breaking away. "I do want you to do something tonight, Antoinette."

"And what is that?"

"Have a maid get Felicity and Alexander ready and off to bed tonight. Take a break!"

Antoinette thought for a second. "Okay…," She said. "But only if you promise me that you'll do the same with Carol and C.J."

I smiled. "It's a deal, then!" I said, taking her hand, and then shaking it.

Author's note

I want to thank everyone for reviewing! And I also want to thank Dutchess Norrington for her help for this chapter!


	6. Jordans tutoring

The following day…

It was Jordan's first day of tutoring. Antoinette and I, both of us being ladies, had agreed to help Mercer tutor the wily Jordan we had heard so much about. I stood next to Antoinette as we waited for Jordan, thinking about the night Cutler and I had. After I had handed the twins off to Helen and Diana, Cutler and I went into our bedroom, and apologized for the fight. Our way of apologizing, though, included much kisses and, you know.

"I trust you held your end of the bargain up," Antoinette, whispered to me, "as did I." I grinned, and said. "Yes, I certainly did! He and I did a little, ehem, gymnastics in our room last night." Antoinette and I squealed quietly.

"I," Antoinette said, "not having my husband with me at the moment, got some reading done on a fabulous book I'm reading, and then afterward, had a nice long bubble bath." We stopped talking as we heard footsteps.

"Hi everyone," Jordan said. "Sorry that I'm late."

"That's quite alright," Mercer said, without any emotion. "And may I introduce Lady Heather Beckett, and her friend Antoinette Norrington. They will be helping me with your tutoring today."

"Hello there!" Jordan said, shaking Antoinette's and my hands. "My name's Jordan!"

"And that," Mercer said, "is the introduction to your first lesson; the handshake. Ladies do not say, 'Hello there! My name's Jordan!' when shaking one's hand. You simply shake the hand, and say, 'It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Jordan.'"

"You're the boss!" Jordan said. She grasped his hand tightly, and started shaking it. Mercer bit his lower lip, and started trying to rip his hand away from her grasp as she did so. "It's a pleasure to meet you," She said, still shaking. "My name is Jordan." Antoinette and I had to giggle as she released his hand, and he started rubbing it.

"The speech was good," Mercer said through clenched teeth, "But, try and be more gentle when shaking."

* * *

After a few more tries, Jordan had finally got it right, leaving Mercer with a few bruises to prove it. Next came stance. Antoinette, Mercer, and I took seats, and Jordan showed us how she thought a lady walked, which was more like stomping. 

"That was horrendous," I said. "It sounded like a yeti was walking through!"

"Quite," Antoinette said, getting up. "Ladies do not stomp, they walk like this," She said, walking daintily. Jordan tried to mimic her, and failed. Mercer got up." And they do not walk like this," he said, walking like Jack Sparrow, which was also mimicking how Jordan had done it.Antoinette and I giggled.

* * *

All the other tests; which included drinking and talking like a lady, had been completed. That left us at dressing like a lady and ballroom dancing, and then that would be it for today. Jordan, Antoinette, and I walked over to Antoinette's bedroom, where she would pick out the dress that she liked.

A few minutes later, Antoinette and I walked back down the stairs, joining Mercer. "I think you'll like what you see!" Antoinette whispered to him.

"I'd better," he said, un-enthusiastically. Just then, Jordan came out of the room, looking completely different. She was wearing a low-cut silk purple dress, fine jewelry, and had her dark brown hair brushed just so that it would curl under her jaw. Antoinette and I looked over from her, to Mercer, who surprised us. He was staring at Jordan, half gaping; half smiling. "You look lovely, Jordan," He said, quietly, straightening his ascot.

She curtsied, and said, "Thank-you. Ballroom dancing is next, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is," Mercer said. "Right this way," He said, leading Jordan into the next room. Antoinette and I followed.

In the front room, Jordan and Mercer stood in front of each other as Antoinette and I sat down. "Now," Mercer said quietly, "Just, t-take my hands, and follow my lead." Jordan placed one of her hands in his, and the other one on his lower back. But not THAT low. Mercer, having felt her touch, gave her a goofy smile. Antoinette and I turned to each other, and giggled.

As they started dancing, Antoinette and I turned to each other. "Did you see the way he smiled at her?" I asked Antoinette.

"How could one miss it!" She said, smiling back. "Do you see how she's looking at him?"

"She's totally lost in his eyes," I said. Antoinette and I winked, and sat through the rest of the lesson. After it was finished, Jordan got changed back into her maids' attire, and was getting ready to walk back over to Cutlers office.

"Thank-you for your time, everyone," Jordan said, getting ready to leave.

"My pleasure," Mercer said. "If you wait for me on the porch, I'll walk you back to Lord Becketts' office."

"Okay," Jordan said, smiling at him sweetly, as she walked outside, shutting the door behind her. As he got his coat with a dreamy look in his eye, Antoinette and I looked at each other, and smiled.

"You like her, don't you?" Antoinette said, crossing her arms, and smiling at him.

Mercer scoffed. "No, no! We hate each other."

"Uh-huh, yeah," I said. "Well have fun on your walk, Romeo."

Mercer scoffed again, playfully stuck his tongue out at me. I returned it by rolling my eyes and sticking my own tongue out at him, like we did when we were children.

After he had left, I shut the door, turned to Antoinette, and smiled. "Oh, they're totally in love," I told her.

"No doubt about it," She said, smiling and then turning away.

* * *


	7. Johnny

"Hush my little one," Rayanna cooed to her baby. "Daddy will return soon." She had given birth to a little boy, whom she and Jack named Jonathan Wolfgang Sparrow II, just a few weeks before. Just then, she saw something fly up over the railing of the Black Pearl. It was… a skeleton leg? Rayanna, unlike most mothers who would scoff at having a leg bone in their presence, smiled. She knew who sent it up there!

She was right. It was the beloved Captain, her husband. "Hi sweetie!" Rayanna said, smiling and walking over to Jack. Jack grinned at his wife and son. "'Ello Luvs!" He exclaimed, greeting them both with a kiss.

"Captain Sparrow," Mr. Gibbs said, waving the piece of paper that Jack had given to him in the air, "I think the crew, including I myself, was expectin' somthin' a little more, err, shiny. What with the Isle de Murta taken by the sea, and the hurricane."

Jack cringed at his crew. He could faintly see another Mutiny in his future. "Shiny? So this is how you're all feeling? Like good 'ole capt'n Jack 'asn't been doing his fair share of pirating?"

Cotton's parrot spoke up. "Walk the plank!" Jack took out his pistol, and aimed it at the well taught bird. "What'd the bird say?!?"

Do not blame the bird. Show us what is on that piece of cloth there. [p. 7

But just the, Jack the monkey seized the piece of parchment, and snarled at the crew. Jack (the captain) took out his pistol, aimed it at the cursed monkey, and shot, only to find at his dismay that the pistol wouldn't shoot. He grabbed another crewman's pistol, successfully making the monkey drop the paper.

Rayanna oddly looked at her husband. "You know that doesn't do any good," She said, trying to rock Johnny back to sleep, for the gun shots had woke him up.

"It does me," Jack said. Marty picked up the paper that the monkey dropped. "It's a key!" He exclaimed.

"No," Jack said, taking the paper out of Marty's hands, "much more better! 'Tis a DRAWING of a key!" He smiled proudly at the crew, who didn't even give a sarcastic cheer. Jack glared at them, and decided to move on. "Gentlemen, and ladies," he said, turning to Rayanna, who grinned, "what do keys do?" The crew all glanced at each other. Was this a trick question?

Leech was the only one brave enough to answer the seemingly stupid question. "They… unlock… things?"

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So, we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!" Gibbs exclaimed, seeming to have understood what their mission was.

"No," Jack said flatly. "If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?"

"So…We're going after this key!" Gibbs said, grinning.

Rayanna rolled her eyes. How dumb could they be? But of course, Jack was confusing at times. "He means that we first need to find what the key unlocks before we find out what it unlocks, or we go after they key." She smiled at Jack, who gave her a grin, showing his golden teeth. "You heard me lovely wife!" Jack said to the crew.

"So…," Marty said, weirded out by this strange family, "Do we even have a heading?"

"Yes!" Jack said, taking out and flipping up his compass. It immediately pointed to Rayanna. She blushed, and then giggled. He gave her a 'we'll discuss this later' look. "Set sail in a general…. that way, direction!" Jack said, picking out a random direction. The crew just shrugged, and went about their work. Gibbs stopped Rayanna from going anywhere.

"Yer husband," he said to her, "hes been actin' a bit strange lately."

Rayanna tried not to laugh. "Lately?" She asked him. When WASN'T he strange? Gibbs caught her drift, and shrugged. She was right!

Authors note

Sorry for not making this very creative. I couldn't think of anything, and had to copy about a third of it from the DMC script. Sorry, but trust me, the next chapter WILL be original!


	8. the pain of Love

A day later, Will Turner came over to Lord Becketts office. He was apparently making some sort of a deal with Beckett so Elizabeth could go free. After the two men went outside to talk, Jordan took this as her chance to steal. She walked over to where she knew Beckett kept his money. She would only take a little bit, just enough to buy herself some rum. But just then, after she had about a handful of money, she was them walking back into the room.

"I still want that compass," Jordan heard Beckett tell Will as she quietly put the money in her little sack. "Consider that in your calculations." Will left in a huff, which Jordan had seen most do after a meeting with Beckett.

After Will had left, Beckett sat down at his desk, signing papers. "Miss Jordan," He called out. She stopped in her tracks. "Why is the chest with the companys money in it opened?"

Jordan hadn't thought of an excuse. "I don't know your lord-ship," she said. It was time for lunch, and she used that as her excuse to grab her bag and leave. "Miss Jordan," Beckett called out again, "come back here." Jordan did as the powerful lord asked. He took her bag, looked through it, and sure enough, saw little gold coins in it. He snarled at the thought of a pirate in his presence.

"Miss Jordan," He said, walking over to the fire- place, "did you know that my wife and two wonderful twin children depend on some of that money you attempted to steal?"

"I knew you had a wife, but not children. Especially babies."

"And yet you stole anyways." Beckett motioned for Jordan to sit down on one of the chairs. He turned around and started walking over to her, hiding something behind his back. "And do you know what I do to people who steal from my family?"

Jordan gulped. "Hang them?" She asked.

"Usually, but not in this case, since you didn't succeed in doing so." He was now standing directly in front of her. "I do this to them," he said, pulling out from behind his back a red-hot poker with the letter P on its edge. Moments before the hot metal met her delicate skin, her hand was protected by another's. But it was too late for Beckett to stop. The piercing hot metal met the hands rough looking skin. Jordan looked up to see who the hands owner was. It was Mercer.

* * *

Jordan and Mercer sat in front of each other at a table in the mansion they were now sharing. A servant had brought a basin of cold water, a washcloth, and bandage. Jordan carefully dunked a rolled up edge of the washcloth in the water, and began daubing his new Pirate brand with it.

"Why did you do that?" Jordan asked, feeling guilty for what she had got him into.

"Always sacrifice ones' self for ones love," He said quietly. Jordan gently smiled at him, but then he flinched, breaking her free of her own little world. "Sorry," she said, "Pirate hands; I know they're rough." She gasped, covering her lips with her fingers. He looked up at her, with a kicked puppy expression.

"So you admit it; you're a Pirate?"

Jordan mentally kicked herself for saying the word. "It's the reason why we're sitting here together. My crew committed mutiny against me, so I came here. Lord Beckett caught me stealing money, and was about to brand me."

"Why were you stealing it?

Rum seemed like such a stupid excuse now. "I don't know," Jordan said, lying. "But I do know one thing that I want and do not have to steal."

"What's that" He asked her as she stood in front of him.

"Your honor," She said, seductively. She pressed her lips against his, keeping them there for about a minuet.

"I've loved you since the moment I saw you," Jordan said, looking up at him, clinging onto the lapel of his jacket.

"How can I tell that you really love me," Mercer said coldly. "How could I trust a pirate?"

Authors note

Oooooh! Harsh! I hope they can patch things up. Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for the reviews, and Happy Birthday Jordan!


	9. sweet seduction

Cutler and I were dressed in our finest. He in a dark green velvet suit, I in a low-cut red velvet dress. Why we were dressed in our finest at that time of night? We were going to our first theater show together as a couple.

As we sat down in out seats, He grasped my hand which held my diamond studded wedding ring on it with his own. I, feeling his touch, melted. How I loved being with my love. As the curtains parted and the show began, I snuggled close to him.

After the play ended, Cutler and I took a walk on the beach. It was at the far side of the island, so no one was ever there. Our own little get-away. He was lying down on the sand, with an arm over my shoulder as I rested my head against his stomach. "Oh Cutler," I sighed, watching the sun set, "It's so beautiful. Thank-you for everything."

"Think nothing of it, my dear," He said. "I figured that a little romantic date would help us forget a little about our problems, and think more about each other."

I looked up at him, loving everything about the man. He really knew how to win my affections. I got up, walked over to the wave line, and took my dress off, leaving me in my bodice. I stuck my feet in the water, giggling as the sand tickled my feet. But then, the back of my bodice flew up over my head, attaching itself to my hair. I gasped with surprise, and then turned around.

I saw Cutler behind me, wearing nothing but his underclothes, laughing himself silly. After I had unattached my bodice from my hair, I tried to playfully act mad at him by putting my hands on my hips. "You meanie!" I said, trying not to laugh at our child like silliness. "Picking on sweet and innocent girls!"

He looked surprised. "I see no girls that are sweet and innocent here," He said, looking around. "I only see you." I half gaped, half smiled at his playful teasing, and kicked some water at him. That led to about an hour of us running around, splashing water at each other, and verbal jousting.

After a while though, He had managed to gently wrestle me down to the ground, and pinned me there. Our chests were heaving from running about for so long.

"Admit it Heather," He said looking down into my eyes, chuckling, "you've met your maker!"

"Correction!" I told him. "You didn't make me, you made the twins," I said, glancing down at my womb.

"And would you like to relive that moment, right now?" He asked smoothly. His classy, sexy, British accent ringing in my ears as he began planting kisses on my neck.

"I'm listening intently."


	10. apologies

Does he love me?  
I wanna know!  
How can I tell if he loves me so?

(Is it in his eyes?)  
Oh no! You need to see!  
(Is it in his eyes?)  
Oh no! You make believe!  
If you wanna know  
If he loves you so  
Its in his kiss!  
(That's where it is!)

(Oh yeah! Or is it in his face?)  
Oh no! It's just his charms!  
(In his warm embrace?)  
Oh no! That's just his arms!  
If you wanna know  
If he loves you so  
It's in his kiss!  
(That's where it is!)  
Oh,ooh, oh! Its in his kiss!  
(That's where it is!)

Oh, oh, oh, hug him!  
Squeeze him tight!  
Find out what you wanna know!  
If it's love, if it really is,  
It's there in his kiss!

(How 'bout the way he acts?)  
Oh no! That's not the way!  
You're not listenin' to all I've said!  
If you wanna know  
If he loves you so  
It's in his kiss!  
(That's where it is!)  
Oh, ooh, oh! Its in his kiss!  
(That's where it is!)

Oh, oh, oh, hug him!  
Squeeze him tight!  
Find out what you wanna know!  
If it's love, if it really is,  
It's there in his kiss!

(How 'bout the way he acts?)  
Oh no! That's not the way!  
You're not listenin' to all I'm said!  
If you wanna know  
If he loves you so  
It's in his kiss!  
(That's where it is!)  
Oh, ooh, oh! Its in his kiss!  
(That's where it is!)  
Oh, yeah! Its in his kiss!  
(It's in his hiss, that's where it is!)  
ooh! It's in his kiss!  
(It's in his kiss, that's where it is!)  
(It's in his kiss, that's where it is!)  
(It's in his kiss, that's where it is!)  
(It's in his kiss, that's where it is!)  
(It's in his kiss, that's where it is!)

* * *

That evening, while Cutler and I had been snuggling on the beach, Jordan had been walking around Port Royal, hating herself for what had happened earlier. Her first true love hated her. She snarled, and then kicked a stone that had been in front of her with all her might. As it hit the wall of the fort, Jordan knelt down, face in her hands, and started to sob. She felt like she was caught in between her two greatest loves; piracy, and the man of her dreams. After a while, she stood up, dried her eyes with the hem of her dress, and started walking away.

A few seconds after Jordan had climbed up the many stairs and tapped on the door, a middle aged maid answered the door, frowning slightly at Jordan, who was trying to smile sweetly. "Miss Jordan," The maid greeted her, nodding her head slightly.

"Miss Robin," Jordan said, curtsying. "May I see Mr. Mercer?"

"I will tell the young Master you have arrived." Robin said, letting Jordan in. As Jordan stood in the large front room, shifting uncomfortably under her dress, Robin deseeded up the stairs and into one of the rooms. A moment later, Robin came back out. "Miss Jordan," she called out, "follow me."

Robin led Jordan into the room that she had just been in. There was a man standing there, turned toward the chambers' balcony door. Jordan felt her heart melt. "Thank-you, Robin," the man said, still facing the balcony. "You've done quite enough."

Robin curtsied, and left the room. Jordan walked quietly over to the man, and put a hand on his shoulder, her lower lip trembling. "Mercer," She said quietly, "I'm sorry. About everything," She took his hand, gently rubbing it.

"It's not the burn that bothers me," Mercer said, turning around to face Jordan. "It's the fact that you kept the fact that you were a pirate from me."

"It wasn't your burden to bear."

"But I did bear it, didn't I?"

Jordan sighed, knowing he was right. "I'm sorry," She said, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you. I'm so sorry." She leaned forward, wrapped her arms around him, and pressed her lips against his. Once they broke apart, He whispered seductively, "I love you too."

* * *

After about an hour, Jordan and Mercer lay on the bed. Mercer gave Jordan's cheek a peck, and sat up. "Miss Preston," He said, turning to face her, taking out a small velvet box, and flipping it open to reveal a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" Jordan sat up, and leaned her head on his chest, laughing and crying at the same time. "Yes," She whispered between laughs and sobs. 


	11. All aboard

They all were sword fighting. Jack, James, Will, Elizabeth, Rayanna, Antoinette, Cutler, I, and a half man half squid. Davy Jones. They were all fighting against each other, the pirates against anyone who was involved in the E.I.T.C, Davy Jones against everyone. Turning friends against friends.

I looked over, and saw Jones holding the screaming C.J, and stab him to death. As he threw my son down next to his already-dead sister, my world came crashing down, anger and hatred filling every fiber of my being. As Jones left, I rushed over, and grabbed my children. Tears came flowing down my face as I looked into their cold, tiny faces. The children I had wanted for so long, the children I had ripped apart by out of love, taken so cruelly from me. I glared up at Jones, my nostrils flaring. I laid my beloved children down to rest with their final kisses and hugs, and then ran over to Jones, pulling out my sword along the way.

When I first attacked him, I was winning, but then tables turned. Jones had cornered me, a sword to my neck, and was pointing a gun at Cutlers forehead. "Choose, Beckett!" Jones shouted at him. "Your wifes life, or your own."

Cutler smirked. "You may take hers," He said, looking right into my eyes. I gaped at him. Was this the man I had married? I felt the metal sword cut into my throat, my body began going limp as I slowly bled to death. I was so cold. "Heather Beckett," Jones hissed into my ear, "do you fear death-uh?"

I woke with a start, my heart beating as fast as it would go. I was covered in sweat from the nightmare I had. I was in our bedroom, Cutler sleeping peacefully next to me. I remembered about what had happened last night, and smiled. My smile suddenly disappeared when I looked over at Cutler, and thought of my dream. Had it been God telling me about what would happen in the future? I was confused on how to feel with Cutler. It wasn't his fault about what happened in my dream. Yet I felt angry at him, hurt, and betrayed.

I had to check. I flung the covers off myself, rushing into the nursery. To my relief, they were both sleeping peacefully in their beds, Carols lip twitching. I smiled at them gently, and shut the door behind me. I crawled back into bed, lay my head and arms on my knees, and cried.

"What's the matter?" Cutler said sleepily, sitting himself up and putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Nightmare," I said flatly.

"Do you… want to talk about it?"

"I nodded. Davy Jones killed the twins, and then you let him kill me."

Cutler put an arm around me, and kissed me delicately, turning me so that I could cry onto his shoulder. "I'd never do that to you," He said, rocking me back and forth. "I love you three way too much."

* * *

That night, I was staying home alone, and decided that I should go over to Antoinette's mansion. I hadn't heard from her in a while, and decided that I should make sure to make sure her, Alexander, and Felicity were okay.

I got out of the carriage, and stood in front of the beautiful gates of her and James' mansion. The gate keeper unlocked the gates for me, and knocked on their front door. To my surprise, Antoinette opened it, and pulled me in. She was wearing a mens outfit, with her hair tied back.

"Heather, I'm glad you came," She said, going over to a chair that held a few mens clothes, some food, and a small sack.

"I'm glad to see you too," I said, standing over her, watching her stuff things in the sack. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find James." She put the last thing in, which was a the picture of James, Rayanna, Cutler, Me, and herself; and then a picture of Felicity and Alexander in, and then put the sack over her shoulder. "Don't try and stop me, I know the risks. But I love him too much to not know what happened to him."

I looked down at my feet, and said, "Say hi to James; and if you see them, Rayanna, Jack, and their baby for me." She smiled at me, but then I thought of something. "How are you going to find him?"

"Elizabeth Swann's boarding a ship tonight to find Will, so I'll board with her. Please, come with me to the docks." We got in one of her carriages, and went to the docks. Once we were there, the ship was about to leave. She gave me a hug, as we tried to hold back tears. "Stay safe," I said.

"I will. Take care of everyone for me, please,"

"I will." As I said that, we heard a loud whistle behind us, signaling that it was time to board the ship. After Antoinette got on and the ship left, I couldn't help but cry. Was this the last time I would see my best friend and sister-in-law?


	12. A visit to Tortuga

Antoinette and Elizabeth had finally arrived at Tortuga. As Elizabeth wrinkled her nose at all the unpleasant smells, Antoinette reminisced on them back to days when she was single and childless. The first time she had been to Tortuga.

"Ugh, Antoinette," Elizabeth said as they made their way through the dancing and singing drunks to a small table where people were lined up at, "if James and Will go missing again, lets start looking for them in a nicer, cleaner port." Just after she said that, a messy looking man smiled drunkly at them, making them gape.

"'Ello there, pretty ladies," He said, standing up and kissing their hands. "'Ow's about you two wenches swing wit me a little, maybe 'ave a drink or two?"

Remember your manners, Antoinette told herself. "I'm sorry sir," She said calmly, "but my friend and I are busy right now." Just as they started to walk away, Antoinette felt someone grab her arm, and pull her back, as did Elizabeth.

"Hey!" The man hissed at them, "When a gentleman wants to dance wit you, you'd best accept his invitation!" He raised his arm and was about to slap Antoinette, when suddenly a man grabbed his arm, grasping it tightly.

"And when a lady says she doesn't want to dance with the gentleman, the gentleman must respect the lady's wishes," said the man. He was a little scruffy, but had a rich velvety voice that made Antoinette melt.

"And what do you know about manners, Norrington?" The drunk said, yanking his hand free and then looking the other man over. Antoinette's eyes went wide as she heard the mans name.

"More than you would ever understand," Norrington growled at him, then turning to leave. Antoinette rushed after him and grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me," He said in a gravely voice, walking up to the table. Antoinette went quiet as he started talking with one of the men behind the table. It was Mr. Gibbs, and the other one was Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth stood beside Antoinette, and was about to say something when Antoinette hushed her.

"And what be your story?" Gibbs asked gleefully.

"My story," Norrington said deeply, "is like your story yet one chapter behind. I left my new, expectant spouse; I even lost my crew, my ship, and my life.

Gibbs' smile disappeared and Jack looked up from his compass as Norrington took a drink from Gibbs' rum bottle. "Commodore?" He asked slowly

Norrington rolled his eyes. "No, not anymore, weren't you listening!?! I nearly had you all, off Tripoli. I would have, if not for the... hurricane.

Gibbs' eyes went wide. "You didn't try to sail through it?

Norrington scoffed. "So do I make your crew, or not? You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice!" He threw the table over in rage. As he did, the music stopped. Antoinette could not help but see a large plant being picked up and used as cover as the person behind it moved away.

"So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" James asked, pulling out his gun, and pointing it at the plant. "Or should I just kill you now?"

Jack peeked up, and smiled at James. "You're hired!" he said.

James smirked. "Sorry, old habits, and all that." He was about to fire, when a man grabbed his arm, forcing the gun toward the ceiling, making James shoot it. As a riot broke out, Antoinette saw Jack and Gibbs sneak away. She sighed and rolled her eyes as Elizabeth and she pulled their swords out, and began fighting.

After a while, James was standing by himself, yelling at the people around him. "Come on, now!" He yelled, taking a swing of some rum he had stole. "I'll take you all one by one! Who's first?!?" Another fight was about to start when Elizabeth suddenly grabbed the rum out of his hand, and smashing it apon his head to Antoinette's horror. As he fell to the ground, Elizabeth turned to the surprised crowd, and yelled to them, "I just wanted to do that myself!"

After the crowd had finished cheering, they grabbed his arms and legs, throwing him into a nearby pigpen. He woke up after having hit the cold mud, and saw to women coming towards him. The one with the dark brown hair knelt down, wiped his mouth off, and started giving him deep, romantic kisses. He knew who she was.

"Oh, Antoinette," He whispered seductively to her.

"James," She said, looking him over, "what has the world done to you?"


	13. Baby names

As I woke up the next morning, I felt the covers rustle against my body, and saw the Caribbean sun coming in the room through the canopy drapes of our bed. I tried to sit up, but instantly fell back down. I felt weak. But not only weak, sick.

"Good morning, Heather," Cutler said. "Are you feeling alright?" I looked over, and saw him laying flat on his back, looking over at me.

"Oh, good morning," I said. "I feel just fine. I'm just a little dizzy. How are you?"

Cutler furrowed his brow, and placed a hand on my head. "You're just a little dizzy, huh?" He asked, taking his hand back, and wiping his palm on the covers. "You seem to have a temperature."

"I do?" I asked sleepily, lying my head back down on the feather pillow and closing my eyes.

"Yes," Cutler said, getting up. "I have to go to work. I'm going to have a doctor come over for you. Until then, I want you to stay in bed. That means the maids and butlers will be taking care of every thing and everyone."

I sighed. I knew he just wanted me to get better, but it also was limiting my freedom. "I will. I'll let the servants handle everything until you come home. The manor, the children, everything. Can you have some bread and tea sent up, though?"

He smiled down at me, and walked over to the door. He grabbed a little bell, stuck his hand out the door, and rang the bell, signaling a servant.

A young boy of about 9 years came in, and looked up at Cutler and I, and smiled at us. "Morning, milord and lady!" The young boy said, cheerfully, a sparkle in his eye.

"Good morning, Christopher," I said, my eyes still closed.

"Good morning yourself, Christopher," Cutler said, flatly. "I need you to send some servants in to help me dress, and have some of the maids send some tea with bread and butter up for Lady Beckett, for she has fallen ill."

"Right away, your lordship!" Christopher said brightly, scurrying off. A few moments later, a maid came in carrying a tray of food and drink. She was followed by male servants, who stood behind a screen while Cutler undressed behind it. Once he was in his underclothes, the servants grabbed his clothing layers and wig, and went behind the screen, and started helping him dress.

After he was ready, he bent down, and kissed my forehead. "Do feel better, will you?" He asked sweetly.

"I'll try," I said, smiling at him.

* * *

At Mercers house, Jordan and he were busy arguing with each other as they got ready to leave.

"I don't think we would be able to support little Horatio if you quit," Mercer said, putting his jacket on.

Jordan shook her head. "No, I think baby Darla would be just fine if I quit and stayed home with here. And you would really name a baby Horatio?"

Mercer raised his eyebrow at her, and smirked. "Of course I would! What would you name a boy? Carl?"

"No, no, no," Jordan said, smiling slightly. "Our daughter will be named Darla. Our son will be named Augustus."

Mercer stopped dead in his tracks, and looked at Jordan, who was smiling broadly. "Darla and Augustus? You'd want to name children Darla and Augustus?"

Jordan opened her mouth, but then snapped it shut. "Since when were we having a baby?" She asked. Mercer had a puzzled look also.

"I don't know," He sighed. "Let's just go."

* * *

"Mercer," Lord Beckett called out once he was at his desk, "have there been any incidents?"

"No," Mercer replied. "But I do need two weeks off starting on September 21st."

Beckett furrowed his brow, and looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"A wedding."

"Ah," Beckett said, checking his calendar for appointments in September. "Who's the lucky couple?"

Mercer shuffled his feet, and said, "Miss Prescott and I."


	14. Tell me everything

"I can't believe you didn't even write to me!" Antoinette yelled at James, trying to keep her balance as the Black Pearl swayed. "At least to let your son and I know you were okay!" She crossed her arm, and turned her back to him.

He had to admit, she made a good point. "I'm sorry I didn't write to you sooner, Antoinette. I tried to write, but everything was just happening so fast!"

Antoinette turned to face him, and lost herself uncontrollably in his deep green eyes. He continued, "Either that, or I was just too drunk to see the paper."

Antoinette giggled, and kissed him, not caring about what had been in his mouth. "You have a son," She whispered to him. "Alexander James Norrington. He's happy, healthy, and looks just like you."

James grinned, seeming to be proud of himself. Then, he picked her up, took her into a small room, and sat her down in a corner. He sat down beside her, and said with his velvet voice, "Tell me everything."

* * *

I lay in my bed, a hot shiver running down my spine. Instead of getting better, I had become worse. My fever had rose to 102 degrees, my head ached, my vision and hearing blurred, and I felt nausious. I was barely aware to what was happening around me; all I knew was servants were dabbing my forehead with ice water and tending to my needs. 

I lay under thin covers, trying to sweat the fever out of me. Oh, how I wished for a bath! I welcomed a cool breeze of wind flow through the open window. I saw little shapes within the room, one moving closer to me.

"Heather," It said. "It's Mrs. Keybirth. Can you hear me?"

"A little," I said, my voice scratchier than I had thought. 

"Good. Can you tell me where it hurts?"

I thought. "My stomach, head, throat, I can't really hear or see well, and I have a fever."

 "I'm going to give you a shot, and the medicine should help you fight this off until you can do it on your own, o.k?"

I nodded. She pulled the top of my gown down just so she could see my shoulder, and stuck the needle through my skin while I flinched. After she had cleaned me up, she said, "I'll go give Lord Beckett an update on you. He must be worrying himself sick!"

I smiled slightly, not wanting to hear sick jokes at that second. As she left, I nestled into a deep sleep.

* * *

Mrs. Keybirth was lead into Lord Becketts office by a navy man called Groves. As Beckett shooed Groves off, Keybirth stood there, wringing her hands. Beckett motioned for her to sit down, and she obeyed slowly. He poured them some brandy, but she declined.

"I trust my wife is feeling better," He said cooley. "Do give me her updates."

* * *

Beckett stood in the doorway of our bed room that night, watching me intensly as I slept restlessly.

"Lord Beckett," Helen said, making him jump.

"Yes Helen, what do you need?" Beckett said, regaining his previous position.

"I need nothing sir. I want to know why you're so worried."

Beckett looked down and bit his tongue, trying to swallow back tears. "I can't tell. It hurts too much."

Helen, welcoming him into a hug, said, "Lord Beckett, I've been your maid since your mother was expecting you. You always told me everything before you even told your parents. You can tell me anything."

Beckett looked back to me, and led her out into a dark hallway. Only highlights of their bodies were visible in the moonlight let in by a window. He was thankful for the darkness, for now tears were falling freely. "You have to swear not to tell anyone else; I don't want to scare them," He whispered, not wanting me to hear." 

"I swear," she whispered back.

Beckett looked toward the moon, his jaw trembling slightly. "When the doctor visited me today," he started, his whisper shaking more with every word, "she told me that the medicine she gave Heather won't do much, but it's our last hope. If it fails, we loose her."


	15. reuniting

Antoinette woke up to a beautiful, clear day

Antoinette woke up to a beautiful, clear day. As she walked out on deck to stetch, she noticed someone who all to familiar. She rushed over to the person, who was holding a baby and standing in the middle of the deck.

"Rayanna!" Antoinette expressed, grasping her friend in a hug. Rayanna returned the favor.

"Antoinette," Rayanna gasped. "Is it really you?! Oh my goodness, I've missed you all so much!"

"Why, we haven't seen each other since C.J and Carol were born!" Antoinette said, over-thrilled. She looked at the bundle in her friends' arm. "Is this your baby? The one that Heather told me you were having?!"

Rayanna smiled down proudly at her son. "Yes, this is he! Jonathan Wolfgang Sparrow II! Johnny, for short. Would you like to hold him?"

"Oh yes, please!" Antoinette squealed as she held out her arm. As she cuddled Johnny, she said, "You know Rayanna, I have my own little boy now."

Rayanna couldn't help but smile ear to ear. " Are you serious?! What's his name?"

"Alexander James Norrington. He's just about a week old. Heather should be helping take care of him right now," Antoinette said, not knowing what her friend was going through back at home.

"Oh, I miss everyone so much," Rayanna pouted. "How are they all doing?"

"The last that I checked, they were fine! The children are all happy and healthy. The E.I.T.C, if you don't mind my mentioning it, is great. Mercer found a fiancee…"

"Again?!"

"Yes, again!" Antoinette grinned, giggling at her friend. She had to admit, being a pirate did have its perks. Like not having to worry about manners. "And," she said, looking around, "I think Heather might be considering having another baby."

Rayannas face brightened up. "Really?! How can you tell?"

"By the way she would look at me when I was pregnant. I could tell she was reminising fond memories. And I think that Lord Beckett's been doing the same. I'm actually pretty sure that they're trying to have one."

Rayanna was jumping up and down on the spot. "How marvelous! I do love babies!"

Jack, walking up behind the two, watched his wife strangly. "Stay out of my rum, woman!" He told Rayanna playfully as she subsided her jumping.

"I'm sorry, Jack!" Rayanna said, grinning at her friend. "It's just that Antoinette told me that she thinks Lord and Lady Beckett want another!"

"Another what?" Jack said, looking out to sea. "Another member of me crew to enslave?"

Rayanna rolled her eyes. "No! Another baby!" Jacks face brightened up a little after hearing this. "I love babies!" He exclaimed, pulling out two rum bottles, handing one to Antoinette, and the keeping the other for Rayanna and him to share. "It's just terrible that all the children have, and would have, Becketts blood running through their veins."

* * *

They had all landed on a beautiful little island by the name of Isle Cruces. As James, Jack, Rayanna, Johnny, Antoinette, Pintell, and Ragetti all unloaded from the crammed little dingy that they had been in. While James grabbed four shovels; one for himself, one for Elizabeth, one for Antoinette, and one for Jack, Jack said to Pintell and Ragetti, "Watch the boat, mind the tide, and don't touch my dirt." As he took out his compass, and the four of them were off.

* * *

They had walked about fifty feet. As Elizabeth looked at the compass, Jack and James both leaned on their shovles, while Antoinette sat down in the sand by James and Rayanna and Johnny sat down by Jack.. "This compass isn't right!" Elizabeth said, sitting down in the sand with the compass sitting near her. "And it certinally doesn't show you what you want!"

Jacks eyes darted over to the compass. "Yes it does. You're sitting on it," He said. Elizabeth looked at him, not believing the perverted comment she had just received. "Beg pardon?" She asked.

"You're sitting on it!" Jack said, standing her up and then holding the compass in his own hand. Sure enough, it was pointing at the spot where Elizabeth had been sitting. Jack looked over at James, who had been flirting with Antoinette a little bit. "Oh, break it up, you two!" Jack exclaimed, handing James a shovel. James took it, giving Jack a glare. "I don't suppose any of us fancy watching you two, er,…" Jack paused, and then did a series of hand and body gestures to illustrate a little. It was completely un-illegible.

* * *

They all sat by a chest that James had dug up, leaning by it to see if they could hear anything. Sure enough, there was a faint thump from inside the box. James smiled, and looked over at Jack. "You actually were telling the truth," he said. Jack smiled. "I do that quite often, yet people are always surprised."

"And with good reason!" A voice said behind them. It was Will Turner. Elizabeth got up and ran over to him, kissing him.

"I do suppose I should thank you, Jack," Will said, annoyed. "Without your bargaining me over to Jones to save your soul, I would have never found my father."

"Oh, well then," Jack said, trying to ignore the expressions he received, "you're welcome!" As Elizabeth began nagging, Will had snuck over to the chest, and drew out his knife.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to stab the heart and let my father free," Will said simply.

Jack drew his sword, and pointed it at Will. "I wouldn't be doin' that, mate. Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now. If you please: The key."

Will now had Elizabeths sword pointed back at Jack. Pretty soon, James had his sword pointed at Jack, forming a triangle. The three fought, swords heard clashing all around the island for about 30 minuites. Elizabeth, Rayanna, Antoinette, and Johnny (against his will) followed, the ladies trying to get their husbands and fiancees to stop fighting.

* * *

Jones' crew had attacked the five, with Johnny handed over to Pintell and Ragetti for safety. The were cornered. "We're not getting out of this," James said heroically. "Not with the chest." He grabbed the chest, and ran off through the water, fighting the cursed crew along the way. Antoinette huffed, and followed him.

After five minutes of running, James had knocked into, and been threatened by a pirate with a conch shell head. "I'll be happy to pry that chest away from your cold, dead, hands," the man hissed. Antoinette stood stalk still, and James looked around. "Here you go!"He said, throwing the chest to the other man, taking Antoinettes, hand, and then running for their lives.

"You're mad!" Antoinette said later that afternoon as they watched the Dutchman take off. "You just handed over the most powerful thing ever to the evilest person ever!"

James smirked. "Yes, I handed off the chest, but I hold the heart." He patted his breast pocket, and grinned. Antoinette put her ear to his breast gently, and listened. Within a minute, she heard a thump, too loud to be his own. Antoinette smiled at her husband, and threw herself onto him. "I love you," She said, kissing his neck.

**Authors Note**

**Wow! Long chapter! Anyways, hope you guys liked it, and Happy Easter!!  
**


	16. The suffering ends

An young woman, by the name of Annemarie, looked out the window, smirking

An young woman, by the name of Annemarie, looked out the window, smirking.She was beautiful, and was the head chef at Beckett manor. Her husband, Jon, worked alongside her as Lord Becketts personal servant.

"Shame about Lady Beckett, isn't it Jon?" Annmarie asked. Jon huffed, and slammed the piece of bread he had been holding down on the table. He was a handsome young man, around Lord and Lady Becketts age of 29.

"Mother," he expressed, "Lady Beckett was one of the nicest people you've ever worked for! How could you poisen her food?! She did nothing to you or I!"

Annemarie turned on heel, glaring at her husband as she walked near to him. "She had twins. I wanted to be the only woman in Port Royal with twins, and I never got the chance to live that dream, thanks to her."

"It was not hers OR Lord Becketts fault! I doubt they were even trying! It was just in the timing! Oh, do give her the antidote! You know where it is!"

Annemarie was now glaring daggers at poor Jon. "I will never help that woman again! She ruined my dream, and so she suffers. And, if you care for your life, you will not speak of my crime to anyone."

Jon thought for a moment, and then agreed.

* * *

As soon as James and Antoinette had returned to their manor, Antoinette immediately led James up to the nursery, where Alex was sleeping without a care in the world. As James scooped his son up carefully, he could not help but feel extremely proud. He had not only a son, he had a namesake. "He's beautiful," He said to Antoinette as they stood there, cuddling the baby. "Thanks for making me a daddy."

"Thanks for making me a mommy," She cooed back to him. Antoinettes maid interrupted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she said worriedly, "but its Lady Beckett."

"What's the matter with her?" James asked, setting Alexander back down in his bed.

"She's in the hospital, sir. She's dying."

* * *

As James and Anto

* * *

As James and Antoinette arrived in Doctor Keybirths office, they saw Beckett kneeling by the bed, holding my hand in his. I was deathly pale, and my breathing was shallow.

"Father?" I asked, looking over at Cutler. "Is that you?"

Cutler licked his lips, tears rolling down his beet red cheeks. "No, sweet-heart. Your father died years ago. It's me, Cutler. Your husband."

I looked at him strangely. "But, I never married. You must be one of my old friends." I heard sobbing in the background as Antoinette cried onto James.

Dr. Keybirth walked in just then. "I'm sorry, I have to ask you all to leave," she said politely. After about three minuites in the waiting room, Dr. Keybirth walked in, her head hung low. "I'm sorry everyone," She said sadly, "she's gone."

Jon ran into the waiting room just then, and looked around. "Oh no," he said under his breath, understanding what had happened.

**Authors note**

**Sorry that I had to do this, everyone. But this will not be the last time you see Heather, let me promise you that!**


	17. Born Again

"I'm telling you, she's NOT gone

"I'm telling you, she's NOT gone!" Jon said to Lord Beckett that night. They had brought Heathers body back to the manor, and laid her down on the couch in her room. "She's just in a coma!"

Beckett rolled his eyes. "Jon," he said, exasperated, "the doctor pronounced her dead. It's nature. Everyone dies." He did not wish to talk about it. It hurt too much.

"No," Jon said, a serious look in his eye, "her death wasn't natural."

"And how is that?"

Jon looked around, and then said in a hushed voice, "My wife just told me today, she poisened Lady Beckett's food with a poisen from Africa. That's why I arrived at the Doctors office today, I wanted to give Lady Beckett this, before it was too late," He held out a vile filled with purple liquid.

Beckett took it, and looked it over for a second. "How would this help?"

"It's the only antidote for her poisen in the world." Jon said, walking back over to the body, and placing his ear on her chest.

"Well," Beckett said, thinking over what Jon had said, "why do you think she's in a coma?"

"Because," Jon said, his face brightening up, "I thought I saw her blink just a little while ago. And come here, put your ear on her chest and listen."

Beckett pressed his ear against her hear, and listened, hoping with ever inch of his body. Sure enough, after about a minuite, he heard a thump. As he lifted his head, a faint smile danced across his lips. "Quick, Jon! Give her the antidote!"

Jon rushed over, and dunked the viles contents down Heathers throat. They waited for a second to hear a sound of life. Sure enough, the sound of breathing beat against their ears. As they sat there, marveling at the magic of it all, Jon gulped, and said, "Lord Beckett, it is in my best wishes, that you arrest my wife, Annemarie Brown."

"Exactly what I was thinking, Jon," Beckett said, with a hint of anger in his tone. "But if I may ask, what prompted her attempted murder?"

Jon looked down, and shuffled his feet. "Jelousy, sir. She had wanted to be the only lady in Port Royal to have twins, but then Lady Beckett beat her to it."

"Attention starved, I see," Beckett said, looking out a large window. "Very well. She will be fired and booted out of her apartments here, and I shall write a letter to the king requesting her inprisonment. Would you like me to ask for his permission to annul your marriage?"

"If you would, Lord Beckett. I do not wish to be married to a wretch such as she."

"No man does, Jon," Beckett said, lighting a candle, and writing something down. "Set this in my office. Mercer should see it when he comes in tomorrow. And, Jon, if you would, please let the lady and I have a bit of time alone."

"As you wish, sir," Jon said, taking the note, and shutting the large door behind him. Beckett walked back over to where Heather was lying, and kissed her soft lips delicatly. Just then, he heard a soft moan, and saw me fluttering my eyes as though I had just been sleeping.

"Cutler?" I asked him softly, looking around the room. "What happened?"

Cutler was now breathing heavily; obviously excited. "You were poisened!" He said, grinning widly, and kissing me.

I gaped at him. "Then why are you happy?!"

"I-I'm not happy that you were poisened, I'm happy that you're alive! Annemarie Brown, the cook, she poisened you! And then Jon, Jon gave you an antidote! Everyone thought you were dead, but you were just in a coma."

As I recalled all of the events, I began crying. "I could have, I could have,… Cutler, I love you so much!" I stood up, and threw my lips onto his. We stumbled into a slow waltz, my hands wrapped around him, holding on for dear life. As I took his wig off, he fubled around a bit with the buttons on the back of my gown. "I thought I'd never hold you again," He whispered delicatly into my ear.


	18. burning pain

Later on in the week, one clear night, Beckett slammed his champane glass down in frustration. "I can't believe He requested two weeks off!"

I rolled my eyes. "Do quit being absurd! It's a wedding! You had two weeks off when we were married! Mercer might not be as high up on the social ladder as we are, but as human beings, we all share the same rights!"

"The social ladder defies human rights," Beckett replied solomly, the side of his head resting in the palm of his hand. My eyes widened at his response.

"So the rights that we work or even marry for overpower the rights the Lord God gave to us? The ones our mothers bore us with?!"

He finally stood up and looked at me, his nose wrinkling slightly as if I were a drunken wench instead of his well respected wife. "Life hands us nothing on a silver platter, Heather," He said, his soothing tone not matching the look in his eyes. "We must work for a living, and that goes for our rights as well."

My nostrils flared, but the angry look in his eyes had been replaced by a look of greed. He grabbed my wrists and harshly pulled me onto him, and kissed me. His kiss both frightened and angered me. There was too much tension in his lips, I could tell by the way they crashed against my own. I grabbed my wrist away from his harsh grasp, and planted a burning slap across his face.

"Wench!" I yelped as he grabbed my hand and held it above my head. "You lips shall, and will not, touch mine until you agree to give Mercer the right he deserves!"

He glared at me, rubbing his cheek with his free hand. "I will have the last say on that," He hissed. He released my hand, slaping my face with such a force that I had to step back a few paces to catch my balance.

"If it is God you want to bring up in this argument, Heather," He said, his voice rising yet still with a calm tone, "then I shall I remind you of Adam and Eve?"

I looked at him as I held my throbbing jaw, wondering where He was getting at.

"When Eve was betrayed by the serpant to have her and her husband eat from the Tree of Knowledge, God came forth and gave them each orders, yet different orders according to their sex. One of Eves commands was that Her desire shall be for her husband, and He shall rule over her."

I glared at him, teeth bared as I walked toward him. "If it is going to be Adam and Eve that you compare us to," I hissed at him, " than eat the Fruit of Knowledge. For your eyes need to be opened to all the wrong doings you have committed."

"You need not waste your time preaching my own wrong doings," His voice returning to normal. "You should keep yourself preocupied correcting yourself of your own. Another Bible verse."

I felt not the need to continue.

"Just admit defeat, Heather. I will not hold it against you."

I threw up my hands in utter frustration. "I give up!" I yelled. "You are the most absurd, idiotic man I have ever met!"

All I got in return was a satisfied expression from him. As I stormed off towards the double doorway of the parlor, bathrobe and nightgown swishing on my legs, I said to him without even turning to look back, "Don't forget to make your bed on the couch before you are ready to retire for the night."

As I was closing the door to our bed chamber, I noticed that He was following me. I slammed the door and locked it, forgetting about my sleeping children in the next room. I held my breath for a second waiting a wail to sound through the walls, followed soon after by another cry for their mothers help. I heard nothing, except a knock on the door behind me. I unlocked and opened it, only to find my husbands smirk looking back at me.

"What do you want?!" I whispered harsly to him.

"What am I to do about bed clothes?" He asked, acting as though there was nothing going on between us.

I slammed the door shut, only to open it up again seconds later. I pelted him with his clothes, and then preceeded to shut the door again, only to have him block it. "And about sheets and pillows?"

I looked down, licking my lips to feel where his cold, lifeless kiss had hit me. "You have two choices," I said. "After you change into your bed clothes, use the clothing you have on presently as sheets and a pillow."

"My second choice?" He asked seconds after I finished.

"There are sheets and pillows in the nursry closet. If you try getting them out and wake the twins up, you get them back to sleep."

As I slammed the door in his face yet again, all I heard this time was a sigh, and his feet shuffling towards our wash room.

**Such drama! Thanks to Bonejangles and Violified for the help on the this chapter! **


	19. A Brothers love

"Heather, what happened to your cheek?" James asked, eying my bruised cheek as I stormed into Norrington manor the next morning, a twin on each hip.

"Beckett and I were arguing," I said, angrily.

"He hit you?!"

"Smacked me, more like it," I sighed.

James sat down, and motioned for me to sit down next to him. I sat the twins down on the floor to play. "Where's Antoinette?" I asked.

"She's upstairs nursing Alexander."

"How do you like being a parent?"

"It's lovely, yet stressing. Now quit trying to change the subject. If you don't mind my asking, what were you two fighting about?"

I sighed, and leaned back into my seat, listening to Carol coo at her brother. "You know that Mercer and Jordan are betrothed, don't you?"

James narrowed his eyes and raised his eyebrows, making the thinking face He had been making ever since we were toddlers. "I heard him talking about it to a couple of company members."

"Good. Well, He had requested two weeks off for the wedding. But that good-for-nothing tyrant that I am married to doesn't want to grant his requests. And I, seeing as Beckett got two weeks off for OUR marriage, stood up for Mercer. We got into a big fight. I slapped him, and I'm pretty sure He was drunk."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because after I slapped him, He grabbed me and kissed me. When I got away from him, He slapped me back, we argued for a while longer, and I went to bed. I feel it's needless to say He slept on the couch."

James was smiling a bit, but not much. "Yes, after having known you for your twenty-two years of life, I'm sure He did. Did you even let him in to get bed sheets and clothing?"

I smirked. "Not exactly. A second after I closed the door, He knocked and requested his bed clothes. So I gathered them up and threw them at him. He didn't catch a single article of clothing, buy the way. Although I am sure that his underpants were caught over his eyes," I said, laughing.

I looked over at James, who had put his fae in his hand, laughing. "And what next?"

"I tried to shut the door, but He stopped me, and asked for bed sheets. I gave him two options: Either He changed, and used the clothing He presently had on as sheets and pillows, or He got them from a closet in the twins' room. He woke them up, He's the one who got them back to sleep."

James' laughter settled down. "It seems as though you two need to learn to compromise," He grinned at me.

I pushed my eyebrows together. "Compromise? How?"

"You'll think of something. You're very talented in that area of socializing."

I though for a few seconds more. "James," I finally said, "can you arrange for Lord Beckett to come here after work?"

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. I just wanted to tell you I don't know how long you'll have to wait between updates. Lightning hit my house on Tuesday, which was also my first day of summer, and everything got knocked out. Cable, Internet, everything. Cable is back up, and my parents have the internet, but my computer is still not working. So I'm sharing computers with my mom and dad.**


	20. Comprimisation

"Good evening, Lord Beckett," the door man said, bowing as Beckett made his way in to Norrington manor

"Good evening, Lord Beckett," the door man said, bowing as Beckett made his way in to Norrington manor. The maids took his hat and cloak, and led him out to the gardens, where James and I had just sat down to tea in the conservatory. As Beckett sat down, James and I looked at him, and then went back to our tea.

"Welcome, Lord Beckett," James said without any emotion. "Do help yourself to the tea."

Beckett took a cup, and one of the butlers nearby poured hot water into it. "Thank you, Admiral, for the welcome, and for inviting me to your humble abode. But for what reason was I called to this, ever so private, meeting?"

"Comprimisation," I said calmly. "About last night," I said, glaring at Beckett. He only smirked.

"I see," He said, his tone proving what He had just spoke right. "You told your dear brother about our little quarrel last night."

"'Little quarrels', Lord Beckett, do not involve slapping," I spat angrily at him. His nostril twitched, and his muscles began to tense up. A sure sign He was going to lash back at me.

"Comprimisation, you two. Not more fighting," James said, seeming to have said the magic word to calm us both. I took a deep breath, and began.

"_Why _don't you want to let Mercer have his time off?" I asked.

"It would be too hard to replace him," He replied. My eyebrows raised in surprise.

"That's all?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a man that good at the job?!" As Beckett raised his brow questioningly, a wide grin started spreading across my face.

"James," I sweetly asked my brother, " would you mind if Lord Beckett and I stepped out to have a private word?"

James looked up oddly at me. "Be my guest," He said. I thanked him as Beckett and I got up to leave.

* * *

Once we were out of hearing range, I turned around to face Beckett, a wild grin plastered on my face. "Does it _have_ to be a man to do the job?" I asked. He caught my drift instantly.

"Heather," He sighed, "It would be too complicated and risky to have a woman work for me as a clerk."

"I would disguise myself as a man! No one but us would know that I'm a woman!"

"Name one good reason why I should let you."

"We would be spending a great deal more time together. And since you'll be paying me, it'll be like paying yourself."

"It would take much training."

"If you don't already know, we live together. And the wedding is in five months. That's plenty time to train."

Beckett sighed, giving up. "Under no conditions will I have you murder anyone.We will start training tomorrow night after our evening meal for one hour. No one must know of this. If word gets out, King George could have me either fired or demoted, sending the company into a bustle and our family into the streets."

"My lips are sealed," I said.

"Very good. You will begin your work the day after the wedding, Mr. Mercer," Beckett said, smiling. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him, barely being able to contain my excitement.

**Authors note**

**Sorry for the long wait, everyone! I got my braces off a few weeks ago, and we've been busy planning out my next birthday party, which is in about a week! July has always been a busy time for us.**

**A conservatory, by the way, is like a Green House of the past. During winter, people would bring their plants in the conservatories to keep warm and grow. But it was always the perfect place to sit down, and have tea! It often had window seats and a chair, windows, and a small table.**

**Keep up the great reviews!**


	21. Issues

I looked in the mirror as I was being dressed, a long purple dress, being slipped over my head, along with a matching beaded necklace. I envied the maids; while I was standing there paling and trembling, the maids hustled around me getting me ready for the wedding, having no idea about the issues I was going through.

"Lady Beckett," Helen said cheerfully from the doorway, "Lord Beckett is just outside your room.

We walked down the stairs, arm in arm, He being just as uptight as I was. "What if this doesn't work," I whispered.

"It will, I have no doubts."

"Cutler, you heard Dr. Keybirth. I'm three weeks pregnant. By the time that Mercer is ready to resume his position, I will have already started showing."

"Save your worries until tomorrow. And even then, you still won't be showing."

"But what about when I am?"

"Always the one to worry before hand," Cutler joked.

"Lord Beckett, this is no time to joke around. If someone finds out that you let a woman do a mans job, this could put our entire family's lives at risk."

"Very well," He said smoothly, holding the carriage door open for me. It slammed shut as he got in, straightening himself out. "So what should I call you now? Lady Beckett, Heather, or Mercer?" He joked around, trying to lighten my mood.

I showed no emotion. "You will know by our surroundings."

"Do lighten up. Not only is there a wedding, but you're also expecting again." The carriage bumped along.

I sighed. "Cutler, if you are thinking that I do not love this baby, you are honestly mistaken. I've wanted to have another ever since I fist lay eye on Alexander. But you're treating it like a joke. Not only do we have to worry about each other, but also three beautiful children. If something goes wrong…"

He placed a small kiss on my forehead when I started to hyperventilate, which calmed me down. "Nothing will go wrong," He re-assured me.

Seeing as neither the bride or the groom wanted an extravagant wedding, so the only decorations were the few bouquets of flowers strung up by the alter. Jordan, on the other hand, looked beautiful. Like everything else about the wedding, her dress was simple, strapless, but with flowery lace acting as the sleeves, and a flowing silk skirt. Mercer, on the other hand, wore an entirely black outfit, excluding the white neck-tie.

The vows were short, sweet, and to the point, which both shocked me, but also left me unsurprised. Neither of the two were very emotional, whereas other brides would have to stop every so often to wipe their eyes.

Afterwards, when the two broke apart to talk to friends, Jordan was showing off her ring. It was a simple diamond, yet stunning at the same time. I quietly slipped away, over to where Mercer was standing alone, smoothing out a wrinkle on his sleeve. "Congratulations," I told him with a fait smile, old wounds being opened.

He seemed to catch my drift. "Thank you."

**Author's note: (For those of you who don't know, and actually care, I changed my username from 'LORD commodore Norry' to 'Auto.' If you've seen Wall-E, you'll understand it. )**

**Anyways, sorry for the long wait! I kinda got out of the pirates spirit, and was suffering through writers block at the same time. Also, there will be a little In-Between story, so keep your eyes peeled!  
**


	22. First Day

**Author's note:**

**The 'in between' story I was telling you about last chapter is up, and is called _Forbidden Love._**

_**____________________________________________________________________**_

__I woke up early the next day, my stomach in my throat. It would be my first day of working as a clerk. Or clerkess, whichever fit. We had already covered everything with the maids, I would in and out for the next month with family. Which technically, working next to James and Cutler, I was. I slipped out of my bedclothes, and into a silk dress, planning on changing once we got to his office.

I had said my goodbyes to my long hair the night before. It had gone to reaching down to my behind to just below my shoulder blades. I had been growing it out since before I had even been engaged. Tying it into a small bun, I slipped it under a sunhat. After I put my boots on, I went quietly over into the twins' room, careful not to wake them. They had changed so much in the past year. "I will miss you both, my beauties," I said as I kissed their heads delicately.

After we had arrived, Cutler led me into a walk-in-closet that He had in his office. I stripped down to my underpants, and lifted my arms up. "At least in the future, when our child asks about your pregnancy, it won't be dull," Cutler mumbled as He wrapped a piece cloth around my breasts, reducing their size.

Once I had changed into my men's outfit and hid my dress away, I got a look in a mirror. I had to admit, with the proper clothes, I was pretty convincing. For once, I was thankful that I shared traits with my father and brother, such as a square jaw. With dark clothes, and my dark brown hair tied back in a pony tail, I did look like I could be related to Mercer, which was what I was going for.

Cutler locked the door, just incase someone happened to be there. He spun me around and kissed my forehead. "Now, Lord Beckett," I blushed, "I don't think it's rather appropriote to have a relationship with your employee. Especially a man. Won't that wife of yours be jealous?"

"She will get over it, I'm sure," He said, planting kisses on my neck and shoulders, sending chills down my body. "Tell me about yourself, Mr. Mercer."

"I'm a twin of David's-"

"Really? Except for a few features, you resemble nothing of each other."

"So you are not open to the idea of faternal twins?"

"Indeed I am. Lady Beckett and I have a pair of our own."

"How very interesting. My spouse and I two beautiful children, one on the way."

"I wish her pregancy the best of luck. And your spouse…?"

"A pompus snob, really," I said, poking a bit of fun at him, waltzing over to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Cutler chuckled slightly. "Arranged marriage, I suppose."

"Indeed."

Someone knocked on the door. "Well, Mr. Mercer, I hope you will enjoy your time at the East India Trading Company," He said, trying to cover up our previous converstaion, opening the door to reveal Mr. McCrea. McCrea was a tall, handsome, blonde man. He wasn't the brightest candle, which was the only thing that kept him from moving up in the ranks. But what He didn't have in intelligence, he made up for in heart.

"Lord Beckett, you sent for me?" McCrea said, taking his hat off and bowing his head.

"Yes, Mr. McCrea, would you do me the favor of showing Mr. Mercer around the town?"

McCrea looked me over, confusion taking over the sweet expression on his face. I held my breath, hoping this wouldn't be the one time that He actually figured something out. "But, I thought Mr. Mercer had left for his honeymoon."

"Yes, He did. This is his faternal twin, Jacob."

McCrea's goofy smile returned, which signaled that He bought into our lie. "It'd be my pleasure to, Lord Beckett!"


End file.
